


Welcome to Canada

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet





	Welcome to Canada

"Welcome to Canada, detective." Ray waved distractedly as he passed Turnbull, heading straight back to Fraser's storage room of an office. The door standing open, he let himself in only to find the room empty.

"Well, that figures," he muttered and turned to leave, only to find his way blocked by a wall of red serge.

"I'm afraid Constable Fraser is out on consular business today."

"Yeah, I see that Turnbull. So, I'll just..." he gestured toward the doorway Turnbull was obstructing.

Instead of getting out of the way like a normal person, Turnbull crowded right into his space. Ray moved back, then back further, frowning when he bumped the desk. Turnbull followed step for step, and didn't they have any sense of personal space in Canada?

"Would you like me to take a message?" Turnbull reached past Ray to snag a legal pad off Fraser's desk.

Ray relaxed. The crowding didn't mean anything, then, it was just Turnbull being Turnbull. "Nah, that's fine. Thanks."

Turnbull's face lit up in a huge smile. He stepped even closer to Ray, dropping the pad back on the desk and his hand to front of Ray's jeans. "You are most welcome."

"What the --" hell, Ray meant to ask, but cut off as Turnbull dropped to his knees and pulled out Ray's cock.

He gripped the edge of the desk, stuck dumb by the sight of Turnbull examining his rapidly hardening cock, tilting his head this way then that before just diving in, taking Ray almost to the root in one quick motion. Ray found his voice then, but not words, just groaning as Turnbull expertly sucked him off, lips and tongue, and god, the slight, dangerous brush of teeth and that was all he wrote, as Ray shuddered and gasped and came in Turnbull's mouth.

Turnbull pulled a handkerchief from who-knows-where with a flourish, spitting into it, then cleaning Ray off and tucking him back into his pants before he'd even stopped panting. As Turnbull levered himself off the floor, Ray managed to gasp, "What was that?"

"Positive reinforcement, Ray. Constable Fraser suggested it."

"Fraser what?" His brain couldn't be firing on all cylinders yet, because Ray knew he hadn't heard that right.

Turnbull nodded happily. "I had confided to Constable Fraser that I found your manners to be, to be frank, distressingly lacking. And he suggested that, rather than chiding you for bad manners, I should offer positive reinforcement for demonstrated good manners." He clapped his hands together and continued heartily, "Well, then, I'd best get back to it." He then turned in a neat about-face and left the room, leaving Ray wondering exactly how much Turnbull was pulling his leg.


End file.
